


Weak

by LOVEis_1997



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Sick Louis, Sickfic, Vulnerable Louis, anemia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 16:47:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5505293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LOVEis_1997/pseuds/LOVEis_1997
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis had been feeling sick for weeks, but it wasn't a usual cold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weak

**Author's Note:**

> This is a contest entry for _GraceAlmighty_ on Wattpad. My username on Wattpad is also LOVEis_1997.

The alarm rang at 7:30 in the Stylinson residence. Harry reluctantly reached out for his phone and slid his finger across the screen, turning off the beep of the alarm. He then turned his gaze toward the boy sound asleep in his arms, worry evident in his eyes. Louis, his boyfriend of five years, was usually up at the first sound of the alarm, but lately he had been looking pale and feeling extremely fatigued and weak. The last few days he had been hit with countless dizzy spells, even claimed of feeling unsteady and light-headed all the time. Even after a good night’s sleep, he couldn’t get rid of the dark circles under his eyes. Harry planted a loving kiss on Louis’ forehead, checking his temperature at the same time, and sighed when he felt the skin cooler than usual. He untangled himself from Louis, decided to have some breakfast before waking him up.

After finishing his own breakfast and making some food for Louis, Harry carried a tray of buttered toast, orange juice, medicine and a cup of water back to their room, hoping the extra sleep had helped at least a little bit.

“Loubear, it’s time to get up.” Harry whispered to Louis, gently stroking his cheek with his thumb.

“Hmm…” Louis whimpered, burying his head deeper in the pillow. His whole body felt heavy, like it would take all his strength to move a finger. His head felt like dead weight, he didn’t even want to try to lift it up. And someone must have glued his eyelids, because he couldn’t open his eyes.

“C’mon, babe. We have works to do. I would let you sleep longer if I can, but you know you can’t skip them.” Harry coaxed again. After what felt like forever, but actually less then two minutes in reality, Louis opened his eyes and Harry helped him sit up against the pillow. Harry put the tray in Louis’ lap and the unwell boy rested his head on the taller boy’s shoulder, nipping on his toast in silence.

\- - -

The day passed by with numerous interviews in a daze. Louis didn’t know how many they did, didn’t know what questions were asked, didn’t even know who the interviewers were. He was curling up on the couch shivering in Harry’s hoodie, woozy head resting on whoever’s shoulder that was sitting next to him, trying his best to focus on a point to stop the world from spinning around him.

“Alright boys, you can take a break now. After the break, it’s show time.”

The boys from One Direction all cheered when they heard their manager, happy with what they had done for the day, except Louis, who only let out a shaky breath and slumped into Harry. Harry immediately wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, carefully holding him, brows furrowed with concern.

“Do you wanna go lie down on the couch for a while?” he softly asked, large hands soothingly rubbing up and down the smaller boy’s back. Louis nodded weakly, squeezed his eyes shot when the movement made the world around him spin faster. Harry gently led the Doncaster boy towards the couch in their dressing room, where Liam and Niall were already chilling on. If Harry figured out that Louis practically leaned all his weight on him, he didn’t say anything. He slowly lowered Louis’ tiny body and guided him to rest his head in Harry’s lap. Liam and Niall exchanged a look, then turned to Harry with questioning eyes. Harry sighed. Louis didn’t like to tell other people when he was ill, and he was such a good actor that the other boys hadn’t pick up the fact that he was unwell until then.

“He’s been felling sick for days,” he murmured, hands playing with Louis’ soft locks, “has been complaining of feeling drained and dizzy.”

“Well, I wouldn’t be surprised if he’s coming down with something. We’ve been busy and stressed, and it’s winter after all,” replied Liam, and it was true. Louis never had the best immune system, and it had failed him so many times that the boys had lost count of it two years ago.

“Now that I think about it, he did look pale the last few days.” Even Niall looked concerned, and Niall was only concerned over serious things other than his junk food storage. He grabbed Harry’s coat from beside him when seeing Louis shivered and hand it to Harry, who draped the coat over the lump named Louis in his lap while replying.

“But what really worries me is that his throat feels perfectly fine, and his temperature is lower instead of higher. Somehow it tells me that it isn’t just one of the viruses he managed to pick up, but we don’t have time for doctor.” The other two boys nodded instead of replied, half because they didn’t really know what to say and half because they wanted to give Louis a quiet place to rest. A comfortable silence filled the room as the One Direction boys typed on their phones, no doubt texting their loved ones.

Not even ten minutes later, a guy from management walked in the room, signaling that their break was over and they had to start preparing for the concert now. Liam glanced at the time on his phone then at the sick boy. He turned to the guy, trying to argue that the concert was in three hours and Louis clearly wasn’t well enough to perform. However, the guy only shot Liam a dirty look and told him to hurry the hell up and they would let Louis sit down on stage for the day. Harry reluctantly started to rub Louis’ back, hoping desperately to wake him up with as less pain as possible. The smaller boy whimpered a little before lifting his heavy eyelids, revealing tired and bloodshot blue. There was so much pain in those beautiful orbs that Harry’s chest tightened at the heartbreaking sight. He gently helped Louis into a sitting position, the smaller boy immediately curled up in his lap, tucking his dizzy head in Harry’s warm chest.

“Hey angel, we have to prepare for the show now. Tough it out for a while than we can go home and sleep, okay?” Harry whispered in his baby’s ears, hands rubbing up and down his back. Upon receiving Louis’ quiet “okay”, the taller boy helped him up, quickly steadied him when the smaller boy swayed. Liam and Niall patted his shoulder in an encouraging way.

Needless to say, he concert was hell for Louis. Even though he was allowed to sit down and not running around the stage unlike usual, it wasn’t any easier. Harry had their fingers laced at their backs the whole time, but the help was limited. His vision kept blurring, but he furiously blinked it clear every time it blurred. In the middle of the concert, his head had started to hurt. The splitting headache crept up and built up too fast for his liking and twenty minutes later his head felt like it was going to explode. However, it was not until the concert ended and they were back in their dressing room that he allowed himself to collapse into Harry, mumbling out a faint “headache” when Harry asked what was wrong, completely ignored Liam’s and Niall’s concerned looks. Barely conscious when Harry carried him to the van, rubbing lavender oil in his throbbing temples while the driver took them to the hospital.

\- - -

Louis slowly opened his eyes and found himself in a dark room. Bless the one who turned the lights off and closed the curtains, because his head was pounding.

“You’re awake,” A familiar deep voice breathed out in relief, “how are you feeling? Does your head still hurt?” Louis hummed and pinched the bridge of his nose. Harry shushed him and started massaging his aching head.

“Where am I? Where are Liam and Niall? What happened?” Louis mumbled confusedly.

“Hospital. They went to get food. You got pretty bad after the concert last night so management sent you here. The doctor said it was anemia.”

“I don’t have anemia.” Louis frowned.

“Stop frowning, you’ll make that headache worse,” Harry rubbed the skin between Louis’ eyebrows, ”and the doctor said it’s only a slight one. It’s possible that you go through your life without knowing that you have anemia. But we have been really busy and you have gotten thinner and those make you weaker so… yeah.”

“Oh…” That was completely new to him.

“And you have to take an iron pill and some kind of vitamin every day. Two irons per day one month before the tour started and during the tour.”

“Okay…” That didn’t sound fun, but he couldn’t complain.

“And never scare me like that ever again.” Harry flicked Louis’ nose and Louis smiled a little, nodding in agreement.

With the newfound sickness, it was going to be hard. Louis still felt under the weather every now and then even thought he was on treatments, but Harry would be there for him through all of it. They were going to face it as the perfect couple that they were.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is based on personal experience.  
> For all the anemic people out there: don't forget to take your iron and whatever pills you have to take, or you'll end up half conscious in bed lik I did countless times (but I've never fainted, that should be a plus, right?)


End file.
